


Osztálytalálkozó

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Mikulásláda [5]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), One True Pairing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: „Reita nem szívesen jött el az osztálytalálkozójára. Nem is értette, miért hagyta magát rábeszélni - talán azért mondott igent, mert Ruru szeretkezés közben győzködte őt, hogy nem hagyhatja ki."





	Osztálytalálkozó

**Author's Note:**

> Nocsak, Ramika végre nekiállt megírni a tőle kért one-shotokat? Hahaha, sosem érem utol magam... >.>

Reita kissé feszengett az öltönyben, amit viselt. Szép, drága, méretre készült öltöny volt, amit Ruru varratott neki egy zseniális szabóval, amikor úgy döntöttek, összeházasodnak - már amennyiben házasságnak lehetett nevezni azt a félhivatalos ceremóniát, amin fogadalmat tettek egymásnak, hogy együtt élik le az életüket. Reitának nem is volt másik öltönye, csak ez az egy, hiszen nem volt szüksége a formális öltözetre, és nem is szerette, de ezt… Nos, ehhez szép emlékek fűzték, ezért általában szívesen viselte. A mai nap azonban kivétel volt.

Reita nem szívesen jött el az osztálytalálkozójára. Nem is értette, miért hagyta magát rábeszélni - talán azért mondott igent, mert Ruru szeretkezés közben győzködte őt, hogy nem hagyhatja ki. Akkor még jó ötletnek is tűnt, a gitáros érvei - hogy sok év telt el, legalább megnézheti, ki mire vitte, és eldicsekedhet a saját sikereivel -, egészen ésszerűnek tűntek.

Hát, most már, amikor nem éppen a farkát simogatták gondolkodás közben, ezek az érvek teljesen nevetségessé váltak.

\- Öhm… - A bejáratnál álló nő zavartan nézett Reitára, amikor megpróbált belépni a régi iskolája tornatermébe. - Ön… ön kicsoda is?

Reita felvonta a szemöldökét. Ha nem lett volna éppen görcsben a gyomra, talán el is neveti magát, amiért a nő - Akari-chan, ő jól emlékezett -, nem ismeri őt fel. Pedig éppen ez a nőszemély volt az, aki tizenhét éves korukban fogadásból randira hívta őt.

\- Suzuki Akira - mondta felvont szemöldökkel, mire a nő még jobban zavarba jött, és habogva elnézést kért, majd összefüggéstelenül hadoválni kezdett arról, hogy olyan sok év telt el, biztos azért nem ismerte meg Reitát, meg hát, ugye, ez a szőke haj...

A férfi válaszra sem méltatta, csak besétált mellette a tornaterembe, ahol magához vett egy pohár pezsgőt, és nézte a férfiakat és nőket, ahogy beszélgetnek. Ő maga nem csatlakozott egyikükhöz sem. Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, mindegyiket a Pokol mélyére kívánta, hiszen ők mindannyian pokollá tették a felső középiskolás éveit. Ezek az öltönyt viselő férfiak és kis feketében feszítő nők egykor megverték, elvették az uzsonnáját, a vécébe nyomták a fejét, összefirkálták az asztalát, szerelmeslevelet írtak a nevében az osztályfőnöküknek… Mind-mind kis szörnyetegek voltak.

Szerencsére nem kellett sokáig ott ácsorognia kukán, a pezsgőjével a kezében: Akari-chan az ajtóból a terem közepére sétált, tapsolt kettőt, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet, és mindenkit megkért, hogy üljön le vacsorázni. Reita az asztalsor legszélén foglalt helyet. Az az Adachi nevű alak huppant le mellé, aki egyszer arcon köpte, mert meg merte tőle kérdezni, hogy neki sikerült-e megoldania egy különösen nehéz feladatot az aznapi matekdolgozatban - és ő még egészen kedves volt a többi fiúhoz képest.

Komolyan, Ruru miért küldte őt ide, azok közé, akik évekig kínozták? Tuti, hogy ezek után a kanapén fog aludni! Mármint Ruru, nem ő. Ruru, aki megérdemli a kényelmetlen fekhelyet ezért a hülye ötletért!

Reita aközben sem szólt senkihez sem, míg vacsoráztak. Akari-chan aztán egyszer csak felállt, és megkért mindenkit, hogy meséljen kicsit az életéről. Reita egykedvűen hallgatta, ahogy mindenki elmeséli tulajdonképpen ugyanazt az unalmas sztorit: egyetem, utána munka egy nagyvállalatnál, házasság, egy gyerek, egy kis lakás valamelyik nagyvárosban, sok túlóra, jó fizetés. Néhányan beismerték, hogy válófélben vannak, de ezt leszámítva mindenkinek unalmas volt az élete.

Unalmas, és - ez az ötödik vagy hatodik egyforma történetet hallgatva hasított bele Reita tudatába -, fásult és cseppet sem boldog.

Belebámult az üres tányérjába, és pislogott kettőt. Ezeknek az embereknek itt mindenük megvolt, amit a már-már előírtnak mondható formula szerint el kellett érniük, mégis boldogtalanok voltak. Bezzeg ő…

Akaratlanul is elmosolyodott a nemlétező bajsza alatt. Ő igazán boldog volt. Neki igazán mindene megvolt.

\- És te, Suzuki-kun? - Akari-chan hangjára Reita felkapta a fejét. - Te mivel foglalkozol? Mi történt veled az elmúlt években?

\- Zenélek. - A kijelentésre néhányan elnéző mosollyal, mások lesajnáló pillantással mérték őt végig. Nyilván fogalmuk sem volt, Reita milyen jól él a zenélésből, hogy ez nem csak egy félresikerült próbálkozás, vagy hobbi, amit szánalmas módon nem tud elengedni, és nem azért választotta, mert lusta volt tanulni, vagy mert ne tudott volna ő is összehozni egy diplomát, ha akar. Ők nem tudták, hogy szenvedélyből csinálja, és hogy jól él belőle. Talán nem olyan jól, mint néhányan az itt jelenlévők közül, de sokaknál jobban.

\- Feleség, gyerek?

\- Csak két papagáj, ha őket lehet gyereknek nevezni - nevetett. Újra ugyanazokat a szánakozó vagy lesajnáló pillantásokat kapta válaszul, de rájött, cseppet sem zavarja, sőt, inkább szórakoztatja a dolog. - És igen, házas vagyok. Sikerült valaki olyat találnom, aki igazán szeret engem - csúszott ki a száján, mire néhányan felvonták a szemöldöküket.

A basszusgitáros felhörpintette a pezsgője maradékát, beletörölte a száját a szalvétájába, majd felállt, és a kijárat felé indult.

\- Ha nem haragszotok, én megyek is - mondta vidoran, és intett egyet. - Már nagyon várnak otthon.

Az egykori osztálytársai döbbenten pislogtak utána.

Amikor késő éjszaka hazaérkezett a tokiói, cseppet sem kicsi lakásukba, és bebújt végre Ruru mellé az ágyba, kibuggyant belőle a nevetés.

\- Mi van? - nyöszörögte a gitáros, akinek épp a legmélyebb, legszebb álmát zavarta meg a vihogásával.

\- Kurva nagy mázlista vagyok, az van - röhögte Reita, és az értetlenül a szemeit dörzsölgető Uruha ajkaira hajolt.

\- Hm? Ilyen jó volt az osztálytalálkozó? - kérdezte rekedten a férfi, amikor szétváltak az ajkaik.

\- Nem, unalmas volt. De tudod mit? Ruru, azt hiszem, én vagyok az egyetlen abból az osztályból, aki _tényleg_ vitte is valamire - vigyorgott a szőke, majd újra szenvedélyes csókba invitálta a másik ajkait.


End file.
